


Showing Off

by a_xmasmurder



Series: 221B's and Drabbles (Multi-Fandom) [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Strike Back
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Tight Pants, Water is involved, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Porter and James Bond are tired from patrolling the grounds of Holmes Manor. Q and Sarah recruit help to answer a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Set in "Seven Seconds"-verse, because that's the only way these people would ever meet anyway! Well.... *shrugs*
> 
> Written in Antidiogenes, once again :D

The water was cool and refreshing, and Porter dipped his toes in. _Oh, that hit the spot. That was brilliant._ He leaned back and sighed, relishing the water lapping at his tired feet. Patrolling the grounds around this castle was exhausting, and he enjoyed the spare time he had to strip down to his pants and relax. He tipped his head back...

And got an unwanted eyeful of very tight boxer briefs.

“What the hell are you doing here, Bond?” He grumbled.

“Same thing as you, apparently.” The bulkier man sat down next to him and stuck his feet into the pond water. “Sweet God, that feels brilliant.”

Porter snorted. “What does a man have to do to get privacy around here?”

Bond shrugged.

********   
  
  


Behind a tree, Sarah and Q could barely contain their excitement.

“So. Who looks better?” The blonde doctor turned to the hacker-cum-weapons expert and smirked.

Q grunted. “Biased opinion. We should grab Molly and Sally.”

“Yes!”

********   
  
  


The two women simply stared.

Q grew impatient. “So? Who’s better looking in their pants?”

Sally stared.

Molly stared.

Sarah leaned forward.

In the distance, both men stood, bringing everything into focus.

Sharp focus.

“Oh, my God.” Sally moaned. “That can’t be legal. Both.”

“Oh, wow.” Molly breathed. “Both.”

“They can’t choose.” Q sighed.

“Nope.” Sarah leaned back against the tree.


End file.
